Starlight River- WIP
by Riverstone warrior
Summary: Hello there, my fellow warriors! I am in the process of writing a fanficiton for warriors called Starlight River. I hope you like it! :D


FOLLOW ME ON THIS SITE FOR DAILY WARRIOR CATS SPEEDPAINTS AND MORE WARRIOR CATS ADVENTURES:

UCO4fsaVcHtmmgAifuY0IGdg

DON'T MISS THE NEXT WARRIORS ADVENTURE!

#2 Shadows of The Past

Starfeather shifted to her paws as a whisper of wind echoed around her. "Who's there?" she called. No reply. "I said who's there!" she repeated as if she didn't hear herself correctly. Still no reply. Starfeather padded over to a small clearing filled with stars that sparkled like tiny holes. As she approached the nearest boulder, she stopped as she heard cats murmuring quietly to one another.

Crouching, she stalked over silently and cautiously. Soon, the voices became more easier to hear. "The Dark Forest spirits are gaining strength." A white tom sighed. The elderly she-cat next to him nodded. "A prophecy _must_ be sent to the living cats; to their medicinecats. It's the only way to warn them." A dappled golden she-cat kneaded the starry green grass, her amber eyes gleaming.

"The end of the stars draws near," she meowed. "The Clans' must become four to destroy the darkness of evil for all eternity." Starfeather froze in horror, fur starting to bristle on every end. _Dark Forest cats against the will be coming and destroy us all._

THE SAGA CONTINUES!

DON'T MISS A SINGLE WARRIORS ADVENTURE!

 _Book one: Starlight River_

 _Book two: Shadows of The Past_

 _Book three: Spark of Hope_

 _Book four: Fading Whispers_

 _Book five: Dark Promises_

 _Book six: The Shining Star_

ALLEGIANCES

STREAMCLAN

 **LEADER** Streamstar- silver tom with a white tipped tail

 **DEPUTY** Dewpool- slate gray tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Dustpaw

 **MEDICINE CAT** Skywing- bluish gray tom

 **WARRIORS** (toms and she-cats without kits)

Leafheart- brown tabby she-cat, former medicine cat

Wildpath- tan tom with green eyes

Apprentice, Runningpaw

Flamestrike- ginger tom with a flame colored pelt

Moonshine- ash cream colored she-cat

Branchpelt- tuxedo tom

Silverfang- silver tabby tom

 **APPRENTICES** (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

Runningpaw- tan tabby tom

Dustpaw- walnut brown colored she-cat with amber eyes

 **QUEENS** (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Nightflower- charcoal black she-cat (mother to Molekit and Cloudkit)

Sunstreak- pale yellow she-cat (expecting Flamestrike's kits)

Zendaya- begin she-cat, former kittypet (expecting Streamstar's kits)

 **ELDERS** (former warriors, now retired)

Swiftheart- tuxedo tom with amber eyes

LIGHTNINGCLAN

 **LEADER** Rainstar- ocean blue tabby tom with a twisted paw

 **DEPUTY** Purespirt- ivory she-cat with bright green eyes and brown tipped ear tips

 **MEDICINE CAT** Dawnbreeze- pale tan she-cat

Apprentice, Hawkpaw (brown tom)

 **WARRIORS** (toms and she-cats without kits)

Shinefur- cream colored she-cat

Ashtuft- smoky gray tom with darker flecks

Birchwater- pale tom with four white paws

Apprentice, Flintpaw

Poisonedsap- tortoiseshell she-cat with a distinctive red tail

Silverbreeze- sky blue she-cat with gray silver stripes

Mistypebble- river pelted she-cat with a v shaped left torn ear

Blackfur- unusual dark black tom with blue eyes

Silentshade- tortoiseshell tom with orange patches

Apprentice, Featherpaw

Swiftstalker- tuxedo tom

(father to Brightshade's kits)

Tigerpelt- bronze colored tabby tom with amber eyes

Mapleshine- tortoiseshell she-cat

Lightpool- granite gray she-cat with aqua blue eyes

Apprentice, Waterpaw

 **APPRENTICES** (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

Flintpaw- black she-cat

Waterpaw- she-cat with bluish tabby marks

Featherpaw- silver she-cat with a distinctive pelt

Skypaw- gray tom

Firepaw- ginger tom with green eyes

 **QUEENS** (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Brightshade- white she-cat with orange splotches (mother to Summerkit, Fernkit, Heatherkit, and Leafkit)

Lionclaw- pale she-cat with four tan paws

(expecting Silentshade's kits)

 **ELDERS** (former warriors, now retired)

Splashfoot- gray tom, virtually deaf and blind, oldest cat in LightningClan

Dappleshine- tortoiseshell she-cat with white tipped ears

SWIFTCLAN

 **LEADER** Hawkstar- chestnut brown tom with a frosted white underbelly

Apprentice, Reedpaw

 **DEPUTY** Foxshine- small ginger tom

 **MEDICINE CAT** Darkwing- black tom with blue eyes

 **WARRIORS** **(** toms and she-cats without kits)

Morningmuzzle- brown she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice, Waterpaw

Dawnmist- pale she-cat with unusual amber eyes

Apprentice, Creekpaw

Riverpelt- gray tom with dark gray eyes

Duskwhisker- black tom

(father of Crookedbreeze's kits)

 **APPRENTICES** **(** more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

Reedpaw- brown tom with green eyes

Creekpaw- gray she-cat with black tabby marks that look like small creeks

Waterpaw- Long haired she-cat

 **QUEENS** (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Crowtail- black she-cat (expecting Riverpelt's kits)

Crookedbreeze- brown tabby she-cat (mother to Molekit and Snowkit)

 **ELDERS** (former warriors, now retired)

Lightstorm- small gray she-cat, retired early due to loss of hearing

SILENTCLAN

 **LEADER** Shadestar- black tom with green eyes

 **DEPUTY** Tigerfur- brown tabby tom

 **MEDICINE CAT** Flowerheart- white she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Starfeather- pale yellow she-cat

 **WARRIORS** (toms and she-cats without kits)

Rockstream- slate gray tom with two front gray paws

Longstripe- pale tom with black stripes

Apprentice, Flightpaw

Bloodfur- brown she-cat with amber eyes

Rainheart- silver tom with blue eyes

Apprentice, Swiftpaw

Mistbreeze- cream colored she-cat

Apprentice, Dawnpaw

 **APPRENTICES** (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

Dawnpaw- bluish she-cat with yellow eyes

Flightpaw- small gray she-cat with blue eyes

Swiftpaw- tuxedo tom with jet black paws

 **QUEENS** (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Poppywing- ginger she-cat with green eyes and a red tipped tail (expecting Rainheart's kits)

Tigerflight- brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes (mother to Breezekit, Hollykit and Lionkit)

Leafgaze- light tan she-cat (mother to Raggedkit and Littlekit)

 **ELDERS** (former warriors, now retired)

Ambertail- ginger she-cat with four white paws

Chapter 1


End file.
